The invention relates to an improved foldable two-wheeled pull cart for a conventional golf bag, or which may be formed integral with a specially-designed golf bag.
Two-wheeled foldable golf pull carts are well known to the art. The wheel mechanisms in the prior art foldable pull carts traditionally collapse from their deployed, spread-apart operating position toward the golf bag with the wheels remaining parallel to their deployed position. There are several disadvantages to the prior art pull carts. One disadvantage is that the golf bag and pull cart, when the pull cart is collapsed, become bottom-heavy and make lifting and carrying cumbersome. Moreover, the usual prior art pull carts when collapsed create a bulky package which makes it difficult to store, to place in the trunk of a car, to put in a motorized golf cart, or to take on an airplane, etc.
Attempts have been made in the prior art to devise foldable golf pull carts which overcome the disadvantages described in the preceding paragraph. For example, foldable golf pull carts have been conceived in the past which are designed to be built into a specially-constructed golf bag, or to be built as a separate cart for carrying a conventional golf bag, and in which the wheels may be collapsed into a more compact unit as compared with the conventional prior art pull cart. However, for the most part, such pull carts are complex in their construction, and are heavy and difficult to operate.
An objective of the present invention is to provide an improved, simplified, foldable golf pull cart which is constructed so that the wheels are collapsed to a position one over the other directly beneath the golf bag and in coaxial relationship with the longitudinal axis of the golf bag. The mechanism of the invention is inherently simple, since the wheels may be swung easily to their deployed and to their folded positions, and since it entails a minimum of struts or other linkage mechanisms.
A more specific objective of the invention is to create a pull cart which forms a significantly more compact package when collapsed, as compared with the prior art structures.
Another objective of the invention is to provide such an improved golf pull cart which is light in weight, simple and sturdy in its construction, and which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Yet another objective of the invention is to provide a unique golf pull cart, as described above, which permits the golf bag to stand upright on its end when the wheels are folded, and to be easily carried by its shoulder strap.